


DOLCE VITA

by north_towards



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_towards/pseuds/north_towards





	DOLCE VITA

      训练结束时已经是凌晨，喻文波轻手轻脚地推开房间门，打开床头灯。  
      暖黄的灯光下，王柳羿侧躺的身体略有起伏，稚气未脱的脸庞睡得红扑扑。不知道梦见了什么，眉头微微皱着。他今天白天有点不舒服，被苏小落逼着吃了药早早地睡了。  
      看见他睡得正香，喻文波歪嘴一笑，拿出换洗衣服走进浴室。  
      等洗完澡回来，喻文波发现王柳羿有点不对劲。  
      他的脸上沁出一层薄汗，脸色发红，呼吸急促，身体半伏在床上小幅度地打颤。  
      喻文波心头一动，以为他发烧了，伸手去探他额头的温度，没有高热。  
      那怎么会……一边想着，又伸手去摸他的后颈，想看看身体上有没有发热。  
      柔软白皙的后颈因为出了一层薄汗，滑腻溜手。同样没有发热。  
      这有点超出哥们儿的知识范围了嗷，喻文波心想。同时目光落在王柳羿白嫩的嘟嘟脸上，又想，都17的人了，怎么跟初中生一样，看着比爷还小啊。这样想着，就伸手去捏他软软的脸蛋。  
      还没碰上，王柳羿微蹙着眉头，鼻腔里发出几声模糊不清的哼唧，身体在床上来回磨蹭。  
      喻文波：……。  
      他脑子里转过无数个念头，最终确定了一个可能：蓝哥做春梦了。  
      青春期的男孩子有这种经历很正常，只不过王柳羿看起来幼小，平时又斯斯文文的，根本不和他们一样讲些有的没的，冷不丁让喻文波知道他也会做春梦，感觉有点不符合人设。  
      这样也不是办法啊，喻文波想，伸出手按在王柳羿肩头想让他醒醒解决一下，刚碰到就迟疑了——  
      王柳羿的睡衣领口宽大，单薄莹白的肩膀露出半个，顺着曲线延伸出起伏的锁骨，勾出一湾冷色的阴影，顺着领口往里看，或许能看见……  
      喻文波身体僵硬。  
      他轻轻伏到王柳羿身边，大脑一片空白，手却不受控制地伸进王柳羿的被子，顺着起伏的腰线绕到他身前，钻进裤子里。  
      “也许不是做春梦呢，要确定一下，万一真的生病，耽误了不好……”  
      这种勉强的理由，喻文波自己都不信。  
      王柳羿人长得白，腿间的东西也生得白净，毛发稀疏。可能是这个原因，让喻文波对这个同性的性器官并不抵触。  
      他握住那个半硬的柱体，手上下抚弄，同时不忘顾及下面的囊袋，软嫩的小东西精神振奋地吐着露珠。  
      真是……喻文波邪气地笑笑，又把人往自己怀里圈紧些，空着的一只手抚摸王柳羿细瘦的腰间，加快了撸动他性器的速度，一边弄一边又觉得好笑，自己居然在凌晨给队友兼室友打飞机，什么情况。这样想着，他垂眼打量近在怀中的小辅助。  
      王柳羿面相偏小，睡得头发有点翘，现在被性欲掌控，即使在睡梦中也发出急促的鼻息，时不时“唔”地呻吟出声。  
      喻文波觉得自己也不太对劲。热血上头，但是好像也在往下走。他把胯部贴在王柳羿后腰，触电一样的快感瞬间击中他，几乎是不受控制地在王柳羿窄翘的小屁股上磨蹭，难耐地去嗅他颈间沐浴露的香气和若有若无的奶香味。  
      真是恨不得在咬他一口……喻文波恨恨地想，灼热的呼吸落在王柳羿耳边。  
      熟睡的王柳羿终于被快感和反复的骚扰惊醒，只是没有完全醒过来。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，没戴眼镜也只能看见一个轮廓，半梦半醒地嘟哝：“……杰克哥？”  
      喻文波见他醒来，吓得都软了，立刻想把手抽出来假装无事发生——  
      一个普通男人半夜睡醒发现室友在给自己打飞机，可能不太好接受这个事情。  
      只不过王柳羿刚沉浸在春梦里，现在也只有一丝清醒，只感觉下身的快乐消失了，柔软的身子粘住喻文波小声说：“摸摸……嗯……摸摸……”软嫩的下体还在喻文波手心蹭来蹭去，热热的脸颊贴在喻文颈间磨蹭：“要舒服……”  
      太荒唐了。  
      喻文波想。  
      他半搂着王柳羿让人转过身，二人面对面紧紧地贴在一起，火热的呼吸交错融化。  
      他褪下王柳羿的内裤，将两个人的性器贴在一起，用手握着王柳羿的手，和他一起撸动。  
      “嗯……嗯……杰克……”王柳羿合着眼睛，却不断有细小的呻吟从喉咙溢出。春梦和喻文波火热的体温让他呼吸不畅，掌心两个性器的硬度和高温更让他不知道自己是在做梦还是清醒中，更别提那股若有若无的情色味道……  
      “蓝哥，”喻文波手上动作不停，同时反复地亲王柳羿柔软的脸颊，嗅他的侧颈和肩头。  
      好香。蓝哥好香。蓝哥这么软。他想。  
      真舒服啊，怪不得那么多人喜欢这事儿……喻文波把王柳羿箍在怀里，脸对脸地盯着，听着他细碎的呻吟，只觉得性器硬的快要爆炸，手上不禁加快了动作。  
      王柳羿早就坚持不住了，他呼吸发颤，小腹紧绷，修长笔直的两腿绞在一起，带着哭腔泄在自己和喻文波掌心，随后呼吸一滞，才喘息着平复。  
      另一个人看他这样，也挺不住了，包住王柳羿的手让他握紧自己的性器，同时紧紧地把人抱在怀里，呼吸急促地发泄出来。  
      “蓝哥……”这一声几乎是轻叹出口。  
      “嗯……喻文波。”王柳羿半梦半醒，可能以为自己还在做梦，伸出白瘦手臂攀上喻文波的肩膀，脸贴在他颈侧满意地蹭了蹭，就睡着了。  
      喻文波无奈地笑笑，伸手从床头柜上抽了几张纸，一边擦手一边想，让爷伺候这事儿，你排面可太大了蓝哥，下次说什么也得找回来。然后把纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，也不回自己床上，就这样半搂着王柳羿，在同一个被窝里睡了。


End file.
